


The power of Fire

by chuu86



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: China, Daemons, Dragons, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Family Reunions, Gen, Hogwarts, Jealousy, Love Stories, Love Triangles, Mahoutokoro (Harry Potter), Memories, Philosophy, Quidditch, Taoism, True Love, Yin Yang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuu86/pseuds/chuu86
Summary: After the war, Charlie is on a business trip in China to attend the Grand Opening of the new Chinese Dragon Sanctuary. He didn't expect to meet an old face and was not ready to this new life adventure.Freely adapted by JK Rowling works ~This is my very first fan fiction (and not even in my mother tongue) but i hope you will enjoy reading this short story as much as I enjoy writing it :-)
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Charlie Weasley/Percy Weasley, Oliver Wood/Original Female Character(s), Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood, Percy Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Cross roads

It was a hot and very humid summer day making Charlie feel more uncomfortable than ever. He was missing the fresh and chill weather of England. However he could not decline the invitation of his honorable fellas to attend the Grand Opening of the Chinese Dragon Sanctuary in China. It was his very first time in Asia and he was feeling excited about this promising event. Considering his young age and being assigned the title of master magizoologist, it was a true honor and sign of respect from his seniors around the world. 

He still had a couple of hours to get ready before heading to the Grand Hall of the Sanctuary. He wished he could run already in the local conservatory to discover their species and find out more about their features. Just thinking about it, his fatigue and body ache were already gone. Instead he could feel the adrenaline fill up his body and soul like a battery charging on a plug. He decided to take a look around the city to fulfill his impatience and passion. Everything was so different from what he is used to in England or Romania. The sign boards, the language and the aroma surrounding him didn't create any feeling of insecurity, au contraire a warm feeling of being back home. The dragons he loves so much since his childhood got their origins from the Middle Empire after all. After all these years he never had the chance to visit because of finance or studies, and there he was now at 30 years old coming as a special guest for a great ceremony. 

Leaving his cottage for a little walk, he quickly found himself in the traditional market selling loads of oriental medicine items and so much food that was still unknown to his lexicon and belly. With his bright red-hair and his strong build, he didn't go unnoticed. Several old ladies winked at him and invited him to join their table for some tasting. He felt suddenly very hungry and craving for a nice pint of Butterbeer. He couldn't resist anymore at the call of his stomach so he sat in one little shop with beautiful calligraphy paintings on walls and small round but cozy tables. Of course he couldn't read so he just pointed at the top menu. He was always the positive and adventurous type of guy, about Quidditch, work, food or even women. The waitress was a plump middle aged lady with short dark hair and a colorful tight apron around her waist. She was all smiles and kept on talking some kind of mystery words while putting down the tray. It was like a real feast for someone who didn't have a proper meal for a couple days. He didn't have a clue of what all of these were but it looked terrific. There was a bowl of plain rice, veggies with black bean sauce, some beef stir fry. It was the first time Charlie ate a chinese meal and mostly with chopsticks. That was more difficult than expected. He couldn't grab anything with them and started to feel quite frustrated. The waitress could see the look of despair on the face of that cute lǎowài (foreigner) and decided to help the little soul. Stepping aside of him and holding strongly his right hand, she put the chopsticks in his hand and the fingers in the right position. She enjoyed the touch of the strong and sharp body incidentally while Charlie finally grabbed successfully a piece of meat for the first time of his life! That feeling was almost as intense as when he held the Trophy Cup at the end of the Quidditch competition in Hogwarts. The meat tasted heavenly, equally sweet and sour and melted in his mouth. He devoured the food so the chef offered him additional side dishes such as miso paste marinated cabbage salad and some grilled nuts seasoned with sesame seeds.  
\- I didn't order this, tried to explain Charlie using his body language but the lady insisted that it was on the house.  
Feeling thankful for such kindness, he wanted to give tips before leaving but once again he got refusal. This time, the friendly waitress looked almost offended and pushed his hand back.  
\- Charlie, here tips are considered as corruption, said a quiet female voice behind him.  
Taken aback, he turned back quickly to see who was talking to him.  
In front of him, there was a pretty asian girl with silky dark hair falling on her back. She had a kind and cute smile on her round face as she was staring patiently at him.  
\- Ana? What are you doin’ here?  
Oh? You remember my name? said a truly surprised Ana  
\- Of course I do! You studied in Hogwarts and were same year as Percy. We were in the same study group with Bill as well. I didn’t expect to see you, it’s been a really long time! answered a Charlie with a big smile on his face  
\- I guess the last time we met was at Fred's funeral… I am so sorry for your loss again, Charlie.  
\- … right. Sorry i guess i can’t remember much about guests that day… it was… started Charlie who became suddenly grim.  
\- Don’t apologize, cut Ana.I actually didn’t have the courage to talk to you that day so that’s totally normal if you couldn’t remember me. Anyway hmm I am sorry but I have to hurry and I'm late for my meeting. 

Ana seemed really sorry and she was about to leave when Charlie grabbed her arm.  
\- I don’t want you to be late but… would it be possible to meet again? I’m here for the Grand Opening of the Dragon Sanctuary. said bluntly Charlie  
\- Oh? hmm sure why not, replied simply Ana with a shy smile.  
And she left without any other word.


	2. The Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and his fellas attend the Grand Opening of the Chinese Dragon Sanctuary 
> 
> Freely adapted by JK Rowling works ~  
> This is my very first fan fiction (and not even in my mother tongue) but i hope you will enjoy reading this short story as much as I enjoy writing it :-)

Charlie got back to his room on time for a quick shower and put on a dark grey robe freshly bought in Madam Malkin's. He chose carefully the color of his wardrobe as he got notified that he must never wear a white clothing during this business trip in China. He didn't want to create a diplomatic incident for his first trip in the country and he did his own research prior to his arrival.  
He felt refreshed from head to toe after the shower but also after the meal and the surprising encounter with his old friend. Well, as far as he could remember Ana and him were never actually close friends during their time in Hogwarts, more like acquaintances as he was hanging out most of the time with Jacob or Bill, and Ana with her gang of friends. It is with this mix feeling of nostalgia and excitement that Charlie arrived at the brand new Chinese Dragon Sanctuary. He had to go through several gates of protection and show his special pass to the guardians in order to access the imposing site. He could see a great gate with two lion statues on each side of a huge wooden double door. The Sanctuary was made of a blazing dark red and shiny gold colors. At that moment, the reflection of the sunset on the pond nearby the entrance was making the moment even more magical.  
The place was so quiet he was wondering how come it could be the home of powerful dragons. He still remembered the strength and intensity of the Chinese Fireball during the TriWizard Tournament. 

A small chinese man walked to him to greet him and introduced himself as his guide and translator of the day.  
\- Nice to meet you, Zhao, said warmly Charlie. This place is wonderful !  
\- Pleasure is all mine, Mr Weasley, said the young fella.  
\- Please, call me Charlie.  
As they walked through the North then East gate, a huge open-air field appeared where a stage and hundred of chairs were magically being settled. He got introduced to some local officials and walked around the beautiful facility. Zhao was very gentle to answer all questions Charlie had about the chinese culture or the dragons living here. He realized how poor his knowledge was about this part of the world.  
Suddenly he saw her again. She looked different though. Close to the stage, she was standing listening in very formal pose to some officials. He found himself staring at her for quite awhile because she turned and made eye contact. Ana was wearing a black and golden qipao that revealed all sensual curves of her body, her hair were tied up in a casual bun displaying her beautiful face emphasized by a sharp make up giving her sexy allure.  
Embarrassed being caught staring, he walked to her.  
\- I wasn't expecting to meet you so soon, started Charlie with a true smile.  
\- Unexpected indeed, replied Ana. I am here as a last minute replacement of one colleague  
\- Gorgeous replacement  
To which Ana responded with a cute blush on her cheeks.  
\- May I introduce Mr Weasley, master magizoologist from England, and guest of honor of our Great Grand Opening ceremony? said Zhao, head and chest high with pride  
\- There's no need to be so formal mate. We know each other for long time  
\- That's alright, replied Ana. You deserved to be treated that way as our very special guest and it's a big day for everyone.  
\- Ah, Ana, I was looking for you everywhere ! You seem to be in a very good company.  
Out of nowhere an old chinese lady stood by Ana's side. Ana was a small woman but that lady was even smaller; she barely reached Charlie's chest. She found interest in him immediately and held his arm like a lover would do. Ana and Zhao were dumbfounded by that sudden - inappropriate - physical approach.  
\- Yima! pleaded accusingly Ana  
\- Madam, said Zhao. Let go of our guest of honor you cannot do that! Who do you think you are?  
Ana took her aunt by force and apologized to the two men.  
\- Do you have a girlfriend, young man? asked Yima excitedly. His body is so muscular I could feel it, said Yima to her niece this time with too much enthusiasm. You wanna touch it?  
\- YI-MA! said Ana who was now blushing and horrified by her aunt's childish behavior. She held her by two arms so Yima couldn’t reach Charlie again, but the person concerned found the situation rather funny. Ana was bowing wildly as Zhao was shaking his head in disapproval. Let’s go, Yima!  
\- My fondest apologies, Sir! The selection for tonight guests was very strict but there are always some low people who find their way…  
\- Don’t call them low people, Zhao! cut angrily Charlie. They are my friends and I won’t allow anyone to insult them!  
Zhao was stunned as he never expected that reaction from the special guest from overseas. 

The ceremony was fantastic.  
Charlie was seated in the table of honor right in front of the stage so he had a perfect view and understanding of each performance and presentation of the program. Thanks to Zhao translation - who became far less intrusive after the little incident - and the little leaflet, Charlie enjoyed a very entertaining and instructive evening. He was disappointed that none of the dragons were displayed for real, but only a smaller hologram-like version. As a response, Zhao explained that for safety and workforce reasons, it was not possible. However, the british dragon tamer met the founder of the Sanctuary who agreed to grant a complete personal tour guide the following day. 

It was the farewell moment but no one seemed to be ready to leave. Having said goodbye once, why is everyone keeping on talking? was wondering Charlie. Suddenly he thought of Ana as he didn’t see her after the little episode and he hoped she was not in trouble because of what happened. Zhao was busy chatting with a group of chinese sorcerers. Charlie thought he wouldn’t mind if he walked around to look for Ana and her aunt. 

Right when he was about to give up, he bumped into the small chinese lady.  
\- Oh? We meet again, handsome boy! Looking for me? said Yima  
\- Euh… I was actually looking for Ana. I haven't seen her since the beginning of the ceremony. Is she with you?  
\- She had to run back home for some important assignment.  
Yima could see the disappointment on Charlie’s face so she added mischievously and stretched out her hand:  
\- We live together and I am heading home now so you can follow me. I make the beeest jasmine tea in town you know.  
Without a word, he accepted the invitation and they apparated from the Sanctuary.


	3. The Tao clan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie accepted Yima invitation and learnt a bit more about the family tradition

Charlie discovered a modern and cozy townhouse hidden in the old town. He recognized immediately the smell of encens perfuming the whole place and it was like stepping in the intimacy of the household. He could notice some items here and there: books, mugs, feathers or even underwear drying near the chimney, breaking the perfect neatness of the place.  
\- I am not sure if Ana would be happy that I barged in like this…  
\- No worries dear! She is probably still busy with her work, replied kindly Yima  
\- What is she actually doin’ ?  
\- She is in China on a temporary mission for the International Magic Education Committee. Chinese Magical Ministry is trying to encourage young students to study magic in english, and possibly in Hogwarts instead of sending them in Mahoutokoro. My guess is that is a political strategy but to be honest I don’t care.

With a magic trick, Yima changed her outfit as soon as she entered the house for a more casual robe and replied while preparing the jasmine tea with her wand. 

Serving the tea is an art, Charlie. It’s a process about patience and passion, as she was pouring hot water on a small traditional kettle like cleansing it. She put the jasmine herb inside two small cups and the aromatic smell filled the kitchen.  
\- Why are you standing up dear? Come and have a sit. 

She pulled out a stool for him on the veranda which was adjacent to the kitchen. He could see from the veranda a beautiful garden full of colorful flowers and a tiny pond with red fishes and lotus flowers floating. The veranda had an open ceiling so they could enjoy a clear starry night atmosphere. It was so peaceful that Charlie started to let go. 

He looked around and noticed that a black and white symbol was everywhere in the house.  
\- May I ask what this symbol represents?  
\- Oh ? That's the yin yang, the symbol of our clan, the Tao clan. Ana never mentioned it apparently. Our philosophy is based on the harmony of all on earth. We believe each creature has a role to play and has its very own destiny since his birth, explained Yima politely.  
May I ask when you were born Charlie?  
\- December 12th, 1982.  
\- What time?  
\- Hmm i think mom said around 11:30 in the morning. Why?  
\- So you were born in the year of the Dog and under the water element, said Yima frowning slightly.  
\- Do i have a bad fortune? asked Charlie who started to get worried - even if he never believed in astrology  
\- Not at all dear! I was just surprised as i've sensed immediately the passion and strength from your soul but now knowing your bāzì, your astral theme basically, she added seeing Charlie's expression, well you are more complex or balanced in some ways. In fact, you are an even more perfect match !  
\- Perfect match with what? 

Their conversation stopped as Ana’s voice came up from upstairs.  
\- I sent an owl about two weeks ago about that school application. I still have a copy so if you need I can send it again but we are losing precious time. Send me back an owl as soon as you get this message. Signed Ana L. followed by a loud sigh.  
Yima? You’re back! Have you seen my slippers? I can’t… 

Ana literally freezed as she entered the kitchen just wearing a pajama-like oversized Quiberon Quafflepunchers t-shirt and big round-shaped glasses. Her feather was still in the air and stopped scribing on the scroll as if they were caught being naughty.  
\- Hi ! waved Charlie from the veranda. Nice t-shirt !  
\- I didn’t see your slippers Coral... again. But I made jasmine tea, do you want a cup?  
Ana turned around quickly and reappeared with black jeggings on.  
\- Yima, can I have a talk with you? In private! insisted Ana  
\- In case you didn't know, she was born in the year of the tiger and got toooo much fire in her qi, whispered Yima to Charlie.  
\- It's already late Charlie. You should take some rest home, suggested Ana and Charlie understood that he better be off.  
\- Sure. Thank you very much for the invitation, madam Yima. Good night ladies it was a pleasure, said Charlie before leaving the ladies to their business.


	4. Back in Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of Charlie's childhood memories

\- Percy, Ana! You two will be staying to clean up all brooms after the class, said Mrs Hooch. I CAN'T believe you two still can't fly...  
As the two Gryffondor students were left in the storage, they heard voices coming over. It was the Gryffondor Quidditch team all gear on, led by Charlie.  
\- Hey Perce, what are you doin' here? Decided that flyin' was fun?  
\- Not at all. Mrs Hooch trusted me to do this important task to help her...  
\- Or more because you are the worst student of her class yeah, added Oliver Wood, Percy's classmate but also the Keeper of the team.  
\- Wood! We didn't ask your opinion, said Percy who was now blushing furiously. What are you all doing here anyway?  
\- We have a practice today and we're to get our broom of course, replied simply the captain

Suddenly a voice came from the back of the storage.  
\- I'm done! said Ana. Her hair was all messy after the class and the cleaning. Oh hi!  
\- Did you let Ana do all the work Percy? I will report you to Mrs Hooch, Percy, said Wood  
\- Ana is much faster than me, what can i do? pleaded Percy  
\- Then you should come with us for the practice then, Perce, said Charlie to his younger brother with malice  
\- Oh I'm good I have lots of homework to do and... 

Charlie used his wand to grab a broom for his team mates and his brother.  
\- D'you wanna join us? looking at Ana.  
\- Don't mind me, flying is really not my forte!  
\- Yeah Ana is even worse than me, said Percy. You should teach her Charlie! Ana, my brother is the captain and the best in Hogwarts.  
\- I know who he is Percy, a bit annoyed in the voice. Do what you want to do, I have to head back to our Common Room.  
Ana left the storage without any other word and without turning back. 

Percy didn’t manage to stay until the end of the practice and went back to the dorm using some homework as an excuse to leave earlier. 

Today was the day! The final Quidditch game against Slytherin.  
As usual before a big event, Charlie couldn’t sleep properly and was reviewing again and again the game plan in his head. He didn’t like to be disturb before a game. He was focused on his tactics when a group of young Gryffondor supporters bumped into him :  
\- Captain! Hey captain! We wanted to give you this luck charm before the final ! You are the best and you will be the champion again!  
\- I don’t believe in luck… and Quidditch is a team game, if we win this will be me AND my partners, replied coldly Charlie, quiet annoyed 

He continued his way to the broom storage without any further attention to the group who stood there stunned.  
He started to feel even more annoyed when he saw someone was already in the storage.  
\- What are you doin’ here?  
\- Oh! Charlie… euh we’re so sorry… we know it’s a game and… and it’s just that Ana… well… sorry.. we will leave now… Ana let’s goooo. begged the girl friend but Ana didn’t seem to hear a word of it. 

Charlie just looked in that direction and saw Ana trying to catch something on top of the roof of the cabin, speaking another language. She looked in panic with her chaotic hair and sweat all over her face. Her Gryffondor uniform also seemed disheveled.  
As Charlie walked towards her to help her in whatever she was trying to do, he swore that when she stared back at him her eyes were yellow with a horizontal slit. However, a creature suddenly jumped on Charlie's face.  
\- Hey! What’s this? Get… and he realized the creature was just a cat, or something very similar. It has beautiful golden brown fur with dark stripes all over the body. The animal was curled around his neck and purred at his ears.  
\- LEI ! said Ana shocked. She tried to grab the cat but the feline agilely jumped between Charlie legs and curled one of his calves. He didn’t seem ready to let go that new companion. 

It was after a couple of minutes of struggle between Ana and Lei before Charlie decided to interrupt that funny scene.  
\- Lei, right? Listen you’re very sweet but I think now it’s time for you to go back with your master. I have a game to play but later on I promise I can spend more time with you… if your master agrees, of course, said Charlie. 

To the master's surprise, Lei listened right away and walked slowly to Ana.  
Ana was dumbfounded which made Charlie laugh even louder.  
\- Thank you Charlie! Seriously… I don’t know how you did that… If i can do something for you, please ask…  
\- No worries. I love all animals and I guess they love me too. said simply Charlie  
Well, hmmm maybe you can…  
He couldn’t finish his request as his team mates arrived from afar.  
\- Charlie! Time’s up! Time’s up! yelled Wood 

The noise was suddenly too real to be true. And he realized it was a dream as the sound was coming from his magical alarm clock. He grumbled while turning it off with a slap of his right hand. What is really a dream or his memories he didn’t know but he needed to meet her again. However he had to head to the Sanctuary for his personalized tour guide first of all…


	5. The offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie is facing a new dilemma after his personal tour guide of the Chinese Dragon Sanctuary and calls his big brother for some advices ~

The visit in the Sanctuary was fantastic! Mr. Tang the founder of the brand new Sanctuary was very passionate and showed every corner of the place to the british tamer. All dragons were staying in a natural and protected environment; magizoologists were working in rotation and dedicated to one creature only, like special dragon sitters. They had all kinds of new magical technology that they were still dreaming of possessing in Romania. Charlie’s reputation was beyond borders and Mr Tang had heard all good things about him so that’s why he made a terribly tempting offer:

\- I know you are dragon lover, Mr Weasley, and I can only understand you as I believe dragons are the most beautiful creatures on earth. I wish that I had someone like you in my team. I am certain you will be pleased with our facility and we could offer you a stunning house with a view on the river if you would…

\- Thank you very much for your offer Mr Tang! I do appreciate it trust me… However I am still committed to our conservatory back in Europe. replied Charlie

\- I see that’s too bad. said the chinese founder, quite disappointed that the young man didn’t bite on the job.

That evening he had an Owl chat with Bill, his older brother. After the war, Bill was always busy between his work and his family, especially with his three children: Victoire, Dominique and Louis. Charlie never dared to bother except when he was facing very hard moments. Last time they owl-chatted was when one of Charlie’s favorite dragon passed away in Romania. He almost started a serious depression but as always, Bill found the right words to cheer for his little brother.

\- What’s going on Charlie? Are you still in China? How is it? You were so excited to go there? Is there any problem? questioned Fleur’s husband

\- Iz Charlie ok? said Fleur behind her husband

\- I’m fine, i’m fine, please one question at a time! replied Charlie The trip is great, I’m discovering so many new things and learning a lot about dragon care in the new Sanctuary. Their facility is really awesome and actually their founder made me a tempting job offer today…

\- Really? Congrats bro! started Bill

\- Well I didn’t accept it… yet.. i don’t know… it’s really tempting but i still have my dragons in Romania and my staff…

\- How long are you going to stay there? You did your dragons studies and research and now it’s your chance to discover new things like you said. Honestly for me as well, it was a hard decision to leave Egypt at that time but I never regret it. _Au contraire_ , I got the opportunity to meet my current lovely wife.

\- _Oh mon amour_ , you are my angel, said Bill’s french wife

\- Well, actually I’ve met someone here, said Charlie quickly as he wanted to cut off the lovey dovey scene. She was one of Percy’s classmates back in Hogwarts, I don’t know if you remember her, her name is Ana. She is also in China for her work.

\- Ana? Ana Li? How is she doing? Yes I remember Percy fancied her secretly but she was not interested in him at all that’s why he set its sights on Penelope back then.

\- Really? I didn’t know that, said Charlie

There was a moment of silence and Bill seemed to read his brother's mind.

\- If you’re interested in her, what don’t you ask her out?

But Charlie didn’t answer and seemed to be struggling with his thoughts.

\- Charles Weasley! I never saw you hesitating like this before. You never considered dating as important so what’s the matter this time?

\- That’s true, I've always said that I had no time for dating because I was too focused on dragons all my life. Dragons are like a drug to me and it will always be my priority but…

\- Buuut? - You know, last summer I met Hagrid during my last vacation at home. He is getting older and I know he loves all his creatures but he still looked a bit lonely… And I was picturing myself like him when I will be older. I actually never thought of a family on my own because I don’t have the confidence to raise them well like you or Perce or even George or Ron…

\- Hey hey hey Charlie come on! Don’t overthink everything ! We were just talking about asking a girl out and now you talk about family. Just one thing at a time and don’t compare yourself to Hagrid! No offense for Hagrid but you are totally different and I am sure you know why bro.

\- Yeah… said Charlie, not so convinced.

Suddenly an Owl was knocking at his window and interrupting their conversation.

It was an owl from the Tao clan as he recognized immediately the yin yang symbol on the letter.

_Dear Charlie._

_I apologized for my aunt's terrible behavior._

_This is embarrassing but she always does that…_

_Anyway, I just got tickets for the friendly Quidditch game next Saturday._

_The Toyohashi Tengu team is coming for their summer camp training._

_Let me know if you would be interested or not. Ana L._

Charlie read the message out loud and Bill - who was still owl connected - let out a joyful scream.

\- AH! See little bro! Speak of the pretty devil this is destiny, said Bill


	6. The way it is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversation between Charlie and Yima where Charlie is learning more about yin yang philosophy and a bit more about himself  
> Reference to Plato and freely influenced by P. Pullman's works as well in here as daemons are coming up :-)  
> Hope you enjoy the plot ~

The following day Charlie met Yima in their home in the absence of Ana. He wanted to know more about the family and their traditions. Considering his lack of knowledge in the local culture, and even if the Quidditch game was not a date, he didn’t want to make any mistake.

\- I am so glad you contacted me again, Charlie ! Come in come in I was preparing oolong tea, said Yima with a big smile on her face

\- Thank you for accepting to meet me, Yima. Does Ana know I am here?

\- No, and she doesn’t need to know about my guests all the time. Relax dear. I was expecting you would visit again.

\- Really? Are you a psychic? said Charlie

\- Haha I wish but no. I guessed that you would ask for more details about our family philosophy as your path is connected to ours.

Charlie was not sure he understood a word of what she meant. Yima noticed his expression so she added:

\- All living beings’ life is connected, like many roads to put in simply. When you are born, the stars and planets already decide the itinerary of your life. Some are meant to be lonely, some are meant to be successful, some are meant to live an adventurous life, etc. This is our _mìngyùn_ , our destiny. Each individual builds a career with a feeling of freedom but it is somehow guided by our _mìngyùn_ , this can’t be helped. And for you my dear, I saw that your road crossed ours.

Yima tried to explain simply for the british tamer who never hear such theory of life.

\- So, you mean that you knew that we were going to meet even before we did?

\- Yes, Yima replied before having a sip of her tea. Well I didn’t know what you looked like but it was written that a _lǎowài_ will cross our path and help us to control the fire.

\- I am sorry I think I am lost

\- Your _bāzì_ reveals that among the five elements, the water element is the strongest, then the fire and the wood are coming next, which means that your character is soft and flexible but at the same time, passionate and strong. I can definitely tell that your _qi_ is powerful and your sign indicates that you are loyal, brave and straightforward. You are a family person and caring for everyone. You tend to put priority on your career and family first, and there was a tragedy in your past marked by the death of a loved one.

She stopped and stared at him checking on his reaction but Charlie didn’t reply anything as he seemed to be absorbing what he just heard. He never believed in astrology and Mrs Trelawney class was the most boring during his studies in Hogwarts. However what Yima just revealed shaked him deep inside.

\- You know when we were both students in Hogwarts, one day I saw Ana’s pet. But it seems that she doesn’t have it anymore. Lei was not here last time, said Charlie after a moment of silence

\- Lei? You mean, Ana’s dæmon? What does it look like?

\- A dæmon? The external physical representation of one inner self? I’ve heard about them but didn’t know they really exist. I thought it was all a legend.

\- Usually only the master can see them or the person’s master. The mate. You see, Charlie in our culture, everyone is influenced by their animal sign and some inherited more powers than others. 12 individuals are the chosen ones to represent their animal sign on earth, and when they pass away, a new chosen one will be born. These 12 have the most powerful dæmon and are guardians of harmony. But it's a tough responsibility, sometimes even a burden as the Guardians belong to the Commander. Ana, actually is the Tiger guardian. When she was born and her parents heard about her faith, they decided to move to Britain and try to hide her powers raising their children like normal wizards. Unfortunately, no one can escape from their own destiny...

\- Why would that be a burden? asked Charlie

\- Each guardian has to control their dæmon, otherwise they might be consumed by them. And the more powerful the dæmon is, the more difficult it is for the Guardian to tame it. Actually for Ana she is lucky or unlucky depending on your opinion. Her dæmon is among the most powerful, as it is a fire tiger... The spirit of the tiger is the most unpredictable and fierce.

\- And you said before that only the master can see their dæmon but I really did see Ana’s cat at school. It even climbed on me!

\- Really? Incredible! How was the connection between Ana and her dæmon back then?

\- What I remember is that the cat wouldn’t listen to Ana until I came and suddenly it followed her.

\- Interesting! She was probably feeling nervous or tired because dæmons are known for being naughty when their masters are weak. A dæmon’s master must be able to find peace within his soul first to be able to control fully their animal next. We believe in yin yang philosophy so finding your mate is essential to keep a healthy balance for one’s body and soul.

Charlie was speechless. He came wanting to know more about Chinese culture but he was now more puzzled than ever. Yima seized the moment to analyze him more and smiled like she found the answer of an enigma. Suddenly he realized her stance and felt shy.

\- I am sorry I think I need time to digest all of this information. Thank you for taking the time to share and explain this to me. said Charlie

\- Of course… because you are our savior, Mr Weasley

Charlie felt taken aback with that sudden courtesy.

\- Everything happens for a reason, added Yima without giving him the time to say anything. Let me tell you a very old story, related by Plato. It’s called _The Symposium_. In this story, mankind like we know nowadays doesn’t exist yet. No man no woman. Just peculiar creatures with two heads, four arms and four legs. They were powerful, so powerful that they challenged the Gods one day. The Gods punished these creatures for such arrogance and divided all of them by two. This is why human beings are doomed to look for their soulmate, their other half. If you cannot find it, you will always feel incomplete and lonely. If you ever have the chance to find it, you will find harmony and peace and nothing can stop you.


	7. The One who didn't have time for dating, but...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is the day!   
> Charlie and Ana are meeting up at the Quidditch field to attend the friendly game but they are not the only ones...

Ana was already waiting for him at the entrance of the Quidditch field wearing another Quidditch jersey with red sneakers. Her high ponytail enhanced the harmonious shape of her face, from her full almond shaped eyes to her small round nose and her desirable pinkish lips.

\- I’m sorry I’m late. Just gotta a sudden emergency at the Sanctuary with a baby dragon delivery, said Charlie arriving out of breath and sweat falling from his emerging beard. He was already expecting an angry reaction from Ana, as he was always late in his previous dates and used with women’s ire.

\- Haha don’t worry at all. The game will start in 10 minutes so we are still on time. I grabbed some Butterbeer waiting for you, said Ana with a smile

Charlie was not a casanova but he had his lots of dates and it was the first time he felt so comfortable - maybe because they used to be classmates or maybe because this was not officially a date he thought.

\- You surprised me Ana, I didn’t remember you were a fan of Quidditch.

\- I still don’t like flying but I always enjoy Quidditch games. Do you remember when we met at the World Cup back in Britain?

\- Yes I do! You were talking with Wood on the camp field until Percy and our gang joined you guys.

\- Oh yes he was so proud of him getting selected by Puddlemere United he didn’t stop talking. said Ana laughing at the memories. How is Percy doing now? I hear he got two daughters now?

\- Correct. Molly and Lucy. replied Charlie while they took their seats in the front row in the huge stadium. This stadium is amazing! It looks so different from ours.

\- It’s probably because it was built recently. Are you still playing sometimes? I still can’t believe you choose dragons over Quidditch. You would have been a wonderful player! said sincerely Ana

Charlie looked back at Ana with eyes wide open as if he met her for the first time. But he didn’t have time to add anything as the MC screamed on the mic announcing that the show was starting. As the sun was starting to set in the horizon, the players were flying onto the field one by one, accompanied with upbeat music and entertaining magical board game. Charlie thought it was the right moment to mention to Ana about his previous conversation with Yima but suddenly Lei appeared between them - like magic.

\- Long time no see, Charlie!

\- Wow ! Hey ! Lei? You can talk? said Charlie

\- Lei, if you really wanna stay, be quiet and stay still, said Ana whose eyes were still focused on the game and not at all on her dæmon

\- Of course, master ! said Lei sarcastically and climbed on Charlie’s lap comfortably. You are much stronger than before, isn’t it? Working with dragons made you even manlier than you were already back at school. said Lei

\- Euh… thank you… I guess, replied Charlie who started to feel really awkward

\- Don’t mind what he’s saying. Lei, let Charlie enjoy the game or i will force you to go back

\- Ok la ! This time I will not miss the chance to curl this super guy. Can you feel his qi? He’s incredible!

From all the situations he planned, Charlie never thought of that one. He didn’t even focus on the Quidditch game, which was a first for him. After the japanese team scored their fifth goal, Charlie finally got used to Lei. He relaxed his muscles and breathed normally, realizing that it was silly to be so nervous. Ana totally ignored that her dæmon was out, and was fully focused on cheering for the Toyohashi Tengu team, jumping and screaming from time to time.

\- Ana! Hey! Charlie? Hi!

Charlie and Ana both looked on their right side to see who was calling and saw Cho Chang walking towards them and joining them on the bench. Cho and Charlie met during the final battle against the Death Eaters in the Great Hall.

\- Long time no see Charlie! What a surprise to see you here! said Ana’s cousin to Ron’s brother

\- Indeed ! I didn’t know you were in China as well, what a coincidence! I am here on a business trip for the Grand Opening of the Chinese Dragon Sanctuary.

\- Of course you are! As for me, I am on vacation and visiting the family. Uncle Jo gave me his tix that’s why I am here today. Are you two dating? asked Cho bluntly

\- Cho? Is Yima sending you or what? said Ana outraged. And you know Charlie doesn’t do dating…

\- Euh sorry? Me? said the one concerned, seated between the two ladies and looking back and forth.

\- We always hear you say you are not interested in dating because you prefer spending time with dragons. Ever since we were students you always said that. You even told Alex that you didn’t like girls…

\- Oooh that explains… started Cho

\- Wait wait wait, what? said Charlie who really couldn't focus on the game anymore. I never said that.

\- I think you were in 6th year at that time when Alex asked you out in the Common Room remember? I do remember because Alex was so embarrassed after that episode she avoided you all the time and we didn’t attend the team practice and walked through different corridors.

\- Really? I didn’t know that ! I was not interested in her but I didn't know you had that image of me.

\- So you never dated a girl, Charlie? asked Cho

\- That man is probably the most manly human I ever met. cut Lei’s quiet voice, still seating on Charlie’s lap, eyes closed. But only Charlie and Ana could hear it.

Nobody brought the subject anymore and enjoyed the game as much as possible.

When it was time for farewell, Ana apologized - again - for the misunderstanding and awkward situation. Charlie got an idea and smiled at her:

\- I feel terribly offended by the latest events so I definitely believe you owe me one or two more Butterbeer.

Ana’s facial expression was contrite and bowed several times to apologize even more.

\- I am so sorry Charlie! I am free tomorrow so you can invite me.

\- Actually tomorrow… I have to train Lei…

\- Perfect then! Charlie should come along and help you. She is such a bad tamer, said Lei, still hanging on the dragon tamer

\- Sure I would love to! Let me know the time and place and I'll meet you there tomorrow.


	8. What if?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie thought he would be meeting Ana alone but to his surprise, there is another man "training" her and Lei...

Charlie arrived on the training field of the Tao clan late morning. The field was a flat land surrounded by pine trees, out of the view from any No Maj. It seemed that Ana was doing some ordinary physical workout and she was not alone. A tall dark haired man with blue eyes was coaching her, wearing green baggy pants and dragon skin boots, the same as Bill. His short sleeves revealed muscular suntanned arms and a mysterious tattoo on his left forearm. He was not Chinese. For what reason, Charlie didn’t like him at all.

\- Hey mate! You must be the famous Charlie Weasley! Ana told me you will be joining us today. Pleased to meet you, said Logan as he walked to shake Charlie’s hand. Two more laps, Ana! added Logan to Ana who was about to stop running and greet her friend.

She frowned from afar and continued her workout.

\- Good morning, replied sharply Charlie without any expression on his face

The two men were standing face to face without exchanging anything but stares like two felines judging their prey. Ana was completing her workout and joined the two men holding her water bottle in one hand and on the other side, a hand towel was floating in the air wiping her sweat.

\- Morning Charlie! she managed to say. You are earlier than expected. Logan, this is Charlie Weasley. Charlie, this is Logan O’Reilly. Logan’s my dæmon trainer. Charlie saw Lei before.

\- Really? Impressive. said Logan looking back at Charlie with astonishment

\- Logan is from Ireland but is kind of Chinese at heart. continued Ana with a smile. He came a long time ago in China and learned all about philosophy and dæmon culture. He got his official chinese registration by the Commander last year that’s why he is now helping me out to master Lei.

\- So, Logan can see Lei as well? asked Charlie

\- Only if I wear those, replied the man pointing at a pair of goggles. They allow me to see the dæmons

\- But they cannot touch him, said Ana

\- My dear Ana, don’t you think you can escape from training because your friend is here. Get ready for phase 2! Ana sighed loudly but didn’t complain and suddenly apparated, leaving the two men alone once again.

\- You and Ana must be really close for you to see her dæmon! said Logan while taking a seat in the cabin nearby

\- We were classmates in Hogwarts, replied simply Charlie

\- You guys are not dating?

Charlie didn’t want to answer because he didn’t want to share anything personal with that stranger and also because he was still uncertain about the nature of their relationship. Logan didn’t let him reply anyway as he continued his monologue:

\- I’ve known Ana for a while and I think she is doing a great job with Lei. My duty was simply to help her control the dæmon but she is a fast learner… Unfortunately for me… said Logan laughing bitterly. I love the culture and lifestyle here. I am turning 30 this year and I think it will be the perfect time for me to settle you know. Have my own family.

Charlie had no clue why this guy was saying all of this to him. He just came to spend time with Ana and Lei, not with this guy. As he was thinking of Lei, the dæmon suddenly made its appearance.

\- Hi Charlie! So happy to see you again, said the creature jumping on his shoulders.

\- Oh hey Lei! You always make me surprise

\- Lei’s here ? asked Logan and quickly put on his goggles. Ana must be nearby. Morning Lei! Wow that’s amazing that’s the very first time in my career to see a dæmon physically interacting with a non-Guardian!

\- Lei has been harassing Charlie ever since they’ve met. What could be the reason? asked Ana with a different outfit.

She looked sharp and charismatic with a burgundy loose jacket with the chinese symbol of fire on the back.

\- He is spe-cial ! replied Lei before anyone else

\- That’s interesting! That’s not a very common situation. How about letting Lei change into its original form?

Lei and Ana shared glances and Ana nodded. Lei left Charlie’s shoulders and transfigured into a huge and beautiful tiger with flames on his bushy tail. Lei was unrecognizable and was majestic. Ana looked tiny compared to him now. She was not leaving her dæmon from her eyesight and her pupils were now yellow with a slit in center. The atmosphere suddenly switched from casual to tensed. Ana spoke some words that Charlie couldn’t understand and the tiger gently laid on its bottom.

\- Perfect! Lei seems in good mood today, said Logan and he walked behind Ana to show her a new trick, touching her arm but suddenly the dæmon jumped on him pushing him hard to the ground and growling at him. Despite Logan attempts to cool him off, the dæmon didn’t let go and Ana had to use force with her magical rope and back him off. Yelling loud and firmly, she managed to make him sit again away from the Irish trainer but the dæmon was still agitated and that’s when Charlie decided to intervene. Ana’s hands were still holding tight the rope and he could imagine the burn on her palms from the pressure. He walked slowly towards her, without a word, they looked at each other and he gently took the rope from her hands. Charlie spoke in a low voice to Lei and the tiger felt hypnotized and relaxed. He took his chance and walked closer to the tiger and patted him behind his ears.

\- Good boy! Good boy! said softly Charlie

Ana forced Lei to get back to his cat-like size with a spell and helped Logan with his wounds around the neck.

\- Don’t worry Ana I’m fine ! But that’s the first time I see Lei react like this… Tigers are definitely the most unpredictable of all dæmons. said Logan who was still a bit shocked by the turn of events. You have an undeniable power on that dæmon, Charlie. - --- Thank you Charlie, said Ana. I owe you… once again.

\- I didn’t do much, really. Lei is just like another dragon to me. Trust me, I faced worse than this.

\- Yima told me your strongest element was water. Mine is fire and I need to balance my qi to control Lei… said Ana

\- Sweet Ana, today is your lucky day! said Logan. Why don’t you and Lei take some rest and do some meditations exercises while Charlie and I have a talk?

Before leaving the two men alone, Ana made sure Charlie was ok with this. The dæmon and her master moved to a quiet place further on the field camp.

\- I just wanted to ask you a few questions in private, if you don’t mind. started Logan and Charlie shrugged shoulders so he continued. This situation between Lei and you is really not usual. I am not sure if you are aware about the dæmon culture but it is barely impossible to interact with them. ON-LY their masters can…. and their masters’ mates. added Logan, insisting on his words and watching any reaction from the dragon tamer. You told me, you and Ana were not involved in any romantic relationship so this is strange.

Charlie didn’t know what to answer and he was confused by the situation. He was thinking of his previous conversation with Yima and couldn’t deny there was something about Ana that attracted him. His father always said to Charlie and his brothers that they will know when they find true love. What if?

\- Ana is almost at the end of her training and I believe the last step for her to complete the fusion with her dæmon would be when she finds her mate as the yin and yang will be united. This philosophy lays on dualism, like positive negative, good bad, day night, life death, sun moon, man woman, etc. Ana is a strong woman, mentally and physically, and in that philosophy, she enters the category of the yang, the fire. So basically she would need more yin in her life to keep a perfect balance, need someone who has water element as strong element, if you follow me.

\- Are you implying that I am the one that can help her?

\- I can’t guarantee you’re the one...

\- We’re back! said playfully Lei running straight back at Charlie and sitting on his laps again. Ana brought some coffee cups with her wand and shared them as a “small compensation” of what happened.

\- After all these times, it’s the very first time you ever buy something for me Ana! said Logan, faking to pout. Maybe that’s Charlie's positive impact in here, he added with a wink.

\- What are you talking about? Poor Charlie has been through a lot since he’s in China. Especially with my aunt. He deserved a good cup of coffee.

\- Your aunt is lovely I always enjoyed talking with her actually, said Charlie with a broad smile

\- I’ll let you two alone for a bit. I need to bring some stuff from my office. said Logan implicitly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost reaching the epilogue. Thanks for reading :-)


	9. 1 + 1 + 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally a private moment between Charlie and Ana.   
> A shojo-like chapter <3

Charlie thought it would be awkward to be alone with Ana but she was very casual and created a very friendly atmosphere. Ana was so happy to escape from her training she wanted to enjoy the moment. It was not a hot day as in previous days. It was very quiet except the birds singing and the fresh breeze blowing. Ana took off her shoes and laid down on the grass to sun tan a bit. They talked about old days back in Hogwarts, Charlie’s family, his work, the final war, and his trip to China.

\- You are leaving in two days isn’t it? Time flies.

\- It feels like I met you yesterday in that small restaurant, said Ana.

\- I know. It’s been a real adventure for me. Everything is so different from what I know. I almost don’t want to go back…

\- Really? Then don’t go, said simply Ana with a smile.

She looked at him but her hand covered her eyes because of the sunlight. He just stared back at her without any reply. He looked at her dark hair mingled on the green grass, her small hands had calluses here and there, her mischievous eyes and childish smile still facing him waiting for him to say or make a move. He was tempted… but he had to leave soon, it wouldn’t be right to start anything now. Lei jumped on the back of his head and took him by surprise - again - so he lost its balance and fell on Ana. To his surprise, she was not embarrassed or upset, she was just laughing loud.

\- I’m ok. I’m fine but you're heavy, said Ana as Charlie was apologizing profusely. Lei can be really naughty sometimes.

Charlie laid down close to Ana, their shoulders touching each other. They didn't talk but it was fine. He doesn’t know how much time passed and in the end, Ana was the one to break the silence.

\- Have you heard that Percy asked me out before?

\- Yes. Bill told me.

\- Do you know why I rejected him at that time?

Charlie didn’t answer but she could feel he shaked his head.

\- Well, the Quidditch captain reputation is not only a legendary fantasy. You were really cool back then. Still now but... But, you only have eyes for your dragons, said Ana laughing.

\- That’s not true! replied Charlie who raised up so fast that Lei rolled on his side. I do like women and I went on lots of dates.

\- Lots of dates, huh? said Ana, still laughing Anyway, Logan seems to be interested in you, said Charlie prompt to change subject.

\- Interested in my power yes… Maybe in me, but I am sure he is more interested in getting a higher position in the Commander army. If we get married, he will receive a high rank within the army. He’s handsome and strong for sure but…

\- Depending what’s your definition of strong? said Charlie cut to the quick

\- D’you think you’d be able to catch a fast moving cat? Much harder than catching a Golden Snitch, Captain! replied Ana with a sneer

\- Try me!

Lei was wide awake and already on invisible starting block, ready for a play time with his new buddy. Ana didn’t need to look at him because he understood what was expected of him - they share the same mind anyway. Charlie stood up and removed his jacket, exposing his arms full of freckles but as athletic as Logan. As a signal, when the jacket fell on the ground, Lei was out running, jumping, escaping, faster and faster, out of reach of Charlie’s grip. The British man did all efforts without using any magic at first in vain, then he had to use a special trick that neither Lei nor Ana knew, taking them both by surprise. He grabbed a hold onto the dæmon and wrapped his strong arms around Lei. Out of breath but smiling widely, he didn’t let go of his prey. The dæmon and the master are one so when Charlie caught Lei, Ana let out a little scream of surprise. Charlie was a fast learner and he understood perfectly what he did. He didn’t let go, instead he moved his lips closer to the dæmon ears and whispered something that made Ana blush and shiver.

\- How fast was that? said Charlie, finally releasing Lei and walking back to Ana with a huge smile; out of breath but definitely happy

\- Not bad, conceded Ana whose cheeks were still pink. I wonder if Lei went easy on you.

\- Working with dragons gave me the chance to develop many new skills

\- Yeah you did change a lot since school. I mean you definitely look different.

\- In a good way, I hope?

She just answered with a shy smile and handed him over a towel.

\- Is it while developing new skills that you got this big burn on your arm? I saw it already when we met during the World Cup but I didn’t ask you then.

\- Oh that one. I was still a newbie back then and I made the terrible mistake of disturbing a Romanian Longhorn mother on labor. She was really angry !

\- Ah Charlie Weasley and women! said Ana.

She was sitting on the grass holding onto her knees with her two arms with a gaze lost in her thoughts. Charlie looked at her thinking she had the silhouette of a teen girl but the aura of a warrior. They were talking a lot about him and he realized he didn't know much about her life. He was craving to know more about this mysterious friend.

\- You know what you did to calm down Lei before. That was really impressive! Seriously! said softly Ana turning her face to him and her expression looked thoughtful. It was so easy for you, I never saw anyone control a daemon like this. you have to teach me. I still struggle with this... Logan too. When he's turning berserk, I am not able to bring him back... At least without collateral damages.

Her tone was serious that Charlie realized he forgot the burden of being Guardian and that Ana was one. That's when he made the decision that he will never let that woman down, he will give it all for her no matter what.

\- Of course. I will always be there to help you.


End file.
